A New Start
by Simplewriting
Summary: When Karen, a young girl, gets lost at sea after a fishing accident, who else would find her except the Straw Hats. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Karen

* * *

Chapter 1: A Rough Start

Things were not looking good for me. My paddle was broken, I had no food or water, and I was lost. I also thought my boat had a leak. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Little did I know what crazy things would happen after I was saved.

Ok, let me start from the beginning. My name is Hikari C. Karen, and I am 15 years old. I live in a small coastal village that is constantly attacked by pirates. Most of the people in my village fish, and that is what I was doing when the storm hit. I had gone to my favorite spot, where I could catch small fish, when suddenly a wave rocked my ship. As it receded, I was pulled out with it. That catches you up to the beginning of the story.

I was barely conscious when I heard voices. I heard someone call. "Boat! Small fishing boat to port!" I heard a man call.

"Woah, really? Is there meat in it?" said a younger man.

"Of course there isn't, idiot!" I heard a feminine voice yell.

"Ahhh…" said the young man.

"I think there's someone inside!" said the other man.

"Is it a beau~tiful lady?" I heard a different man say in a high-pitched voice.

"I think there's a girl in it!" called the first man.

"Will you all stop shouting! I'm trying to take a nap!" shouted a new voice.

"Stop standing there and bring her in!" yelled the female voice.

I heard resounding "Yes ma'am"s and clattering objects before slowly drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

Third Person's Point of view

Usopp was on lookout when he saw the boat.

"Boat! Small fishing boat to port!" Usopp called.

"Woah, really? Is there meat in it?" said Luffy, looking for the boat.

"Of course there isn't, idiot!" Nami yelled, giving him a good bop on the head.

"Ahhh…" said Luffy, disappointed that there was no meat.

"I think there's someone inside!" said Usopp, peering out at the boat.

"Is it a beau~tiful lady?" Sanji said, crooning with hearts in his eyes.

"I think there's a girl in it!" called Usopp, still looking in the boat.

"Will you all stop shouting! I'm trying to take a nap!" shouted Zoro, who had been taking a nap next to the cabin.

"Stop standing there and bring her in!" yelled Nami, worried for whoever might be in the boat.

"Yes ma'am!" said the crew, dropping whatever they were doing to help. Not one crew member wanted to face Nami's wrath.

"Gum Gum…. Grab!" shouted Luffy as he shot his hand to the boat.

"Be careful, idiot! We don't want to hurt her!" yelled Nami, thinking that Luffy might hit the boat instead.

"I got it!" yelled Luffy, as he started to bring the boat in.

"Take it slow, alright Luffy? We don't want what happened to that idiot moss head when you brought in Apis to happen again." Sanji said, while silently thinking that it would be fine if that moss head went and drowned.

"What did you call me, you stupid chef!" growled Zoro.

"I called you an idiot, moss head!" Sanji replied, starting to get heated up for a battle.

"Don't call me that you stupid ass curly eyebrows!" Zoro shouted, wanting to thrash the stupid chef.

"Knock it off, you two!" shouted Nami as she hit them both. "We are trying to save someone and you are arguing!"

"I'm sorry, Nami dear! Would you like a snack, it's not good if you are too stressed." crooned Sanji, all thoughts about Zoro dropping to the back of his mind.

"Hey guys, I think she's dead, she isn't moving." said Luffy, who had finally gotten her on board.

"Idiot! Stop poking her, we don't want to hurt her any more!" yelled an outraged Nami.

"Huh. Guys, what's happening." said a tired Chopper, who had just woken up.

"Hey Chopper, we found this girl in a tiny little boat and I thought she was dead, because she wasn't doing anything when I poked her, But Nami says that she's alive so can you look at her?" rambled Luffy.

"Sure I can take a look at her, but WHY WERE YOU POKING HER, Luffy! You could have hurt her!" Chopper said after absorbing what Luffy had said, moving over to examine the girl.

"I just wanted to see if she was alive…" pouted Luffy after being scolded by both Nami and Chopper.


	2. Chapter 2: An Odd Crew

AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading this story. Sorry for the late update, I had to get a new computer and lost all my work. If the characters get too OOC, please tell me. Also, I would like you guys to tell me if you want my OC, Karen, to eat a devil fruit (and which one you want her to eat) or learn Haki (I won't do conqueror's). I won't do both yet, because as captain Luffy should be strongest. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

I woke up with a start. I was confused. Where was I? How did I get here? Soon a boy who looked to be a little bit older than me walked in.

"Hey, are you awake now? Cool!" said the boy.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I replied, hoping that I could get home soon.

"How about you meet us on deck, miss. Then we can all help explain, instead of having this idiot try to explain to you" a man said, as he peeked in the room. I saw no problems with that, so I went out on deck with the boy just behind me.

"Ok, so where am I and how did I get here?" I asked once the man gestured for me to speak.

"Hi my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and these are my crew members, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Robin, Franky, who is working downstairs, and Chopper, who is asleep. He was the one who fixed you." each person waved as their name was called with the exception of Zoro, who grunted, obviously asleep. I looked at each crew member, committing their names to memory, and screamed when the skeleton moved.

"Hello, miss. May I see your panties?" said Brook. I looked at him for a moment until Nami hit him on the head.

"Yohohoho! That hurts my skin, even though I don't have any! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" said Brook.

"Shut up, Brook!" Nami shouted. She then turned to me and said, "We found you at sea, and pulled you in."

"Okay, but where am I?" I asked, now knowing who the people on board were.

"You're on my pirate ship!" replied Luffy, standing proud.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no. This just had to happen to me. I just can't be picked up by some normal people for once, it just had to be a pirate crew." I mumbled, cursing my bad luck. I did the only thing that came naturally. I tried to run away. Sanji grabbed me lightly while Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"Idiot! Not all pirates are nice like we are! You scared her!" yelled Nami. Robin then spoke up. "Don't worry, we aren't like most other pirates."

I relaxed slightly at that statement, maybe my luck wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Sorry… but we aren't gonna hurt you or anything." said Luffy while I calmed down. "Cause we're gonna party!"

"Luffy! We aren't going to party just because we saved someone!" yelled Nami. Then I heard the door open.

"Hey guys, how's it going…" mumbled a child-like voice. I turned around and had to refrain from squealing in delight. The little reindeer was sooo cute! Although there were deer at my house, none of they talked and as soon as they saw me they would run away.

"Hey Chopper! are you awake now?" said Luffy, and I almost facepalmed. Of course he was awake, he was talking, wasn't he?

"Yeah. Hey, you're that girl we rescued, are you feeling ok?" he asked. Then it dawned on me that Chopper was the one who treated me.

"Yes, thank you. You are a very good doctor." I replied.

"You bastard, you won't get anywhere with complimenting me.." he said, squirming and blushing. I sweat-dropped at this, thinking that he looked pretty happy.

"Thank you for helping me, but if you could drop me off at my island, that would be great." I said.

"But what about the party?" Luffy whined childishly. I turned to look at him only to laugh at the sight of his pout. Gosh, he really looked like a kid then.

"Luffy, we only just met her." said Nami.

"Yes, Captain-san. What if she is only here to murder us in our sleep and eat our entrails?" said Robin. I stared at her, slightly freaked out at the morbid statement.

"Robin, that's gross!" shouted Usopp, looking queasy. Luffy just laughed and said, "She wouldn't do that. Right… um… What's your name?" Sanji immediately turned to Luffy and started yelling at him for not asking my name first. I laughed, wondering how the crew had gotten stuck with such a stupid captain.

"My name is Hikari C. Karen. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling.

"How old are you?" asked Chopper, looking curious.

"I am 15 years old. What are your ages?" I wondered out loud, looking at the assembled crew.

"I'm 17." said Chopper.

"Luffy and I are 19." said Usopp while Luffy pouted because he didn't get to say his own age. I looked at Luffy, wondering how he looked so young.

"I'm 20." said Nami.

"The stupid moss head over there and I are both 21." said Sanji, surprising me. Zoro looked older than 21.

"I am 30 years old." said Robin, not looking up from her book.

"Yohohoho! I am 90 years old! Yohohoho!" said Brook. Just then a weird machine robot thing walked up the stairs.

"Oy, Franky, what were you working on?" said Usopp.

"Yow! Who's this Su-per lady!? My name is Franky!" Franky said while posing. His body looked painful.

"Franky, this is Karen. We saved her and are gonna party" said Luffy.

"Idiot!" said Nami as she hit him on the head. "We're bringing her home, not partying!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Hidden Past?

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Please leave reviews. Also, please tell me if you think Karen should have a devil fruit or haki. On with the story!

* * *

I looked around the assembled crew and laughed. Obviously, they were more like a family than a crew. I had to wonder how strong they were, and resolved to ask. Maybe they had bounties. "So are you guys strong? Do you have bounties?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you never heard of the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked Nami. I shook my head no, and Luffy jumped up.

"Ohh, Ohh, me first! I have a bounty of.." Nami cut him off, saying, "Luffy, let's go lowest to highest." "Awwww…." pouted Luffy.

"I have a bounty of 50 beli." said Chopper, looking depressed. "The marines thought I was their pet." I felt bad for the little reindeer, but could understand why the marines thought he was a pet.

"I have a bounty of 16,000,000 beli." said Nami, looking sad. Since that is a high bounty, she must not have wanted one.

"Next is my amazing bounty of 50,000,000 beli!" said Usopp before Nami hit him on the head. "Your bounty is 30,000,000, Usopp!" she said.

"Yohohoho! I have a bounty of 33,000,000 beli!" said Brook, laughing.

"Yow! I have a Su-per bounty of 44,000,000 beli." shouted Franky.

"Mine is 77,000,000 beli." said Sanji, pouting. Maybe he wanted a higher bounty.

"My bounty is 80,000,000 beli." said Robin, smiling. I shivered, wondering what she had done to get it so high. I could hear Sanji in the background, saying, "Robin-chwan is so beautiful and deadly!" Luffy was poking Zoro, when suddenly he jumped up and started yelling at Luffy.

"Shishishi!" laughed Luffy, "Zoro, you need to tell Karen your bounty!"

"Who is Karen and why do I need to tell her my bounty?" Zoro growled. I waved a little when Luffy pointed me out, kind of scared.

"We found her floating in the ocean and saved her. She wanted to know how powerful we are, so we are telling her our bounties." said Luffy. He pouted a little and said, "I wanted to go first but Nami said to go smallest to biggest."

"Fine. My bounty is 120,000,000 beli. Now I'm going back to sleep." said Zoro. He sat back down and closed his eye. I was astounded by his large bounty, and thought that Luffy's bounty was probably only a little bigger.

"My bounty is… ummm, Nami? What is my bounty?" Luffy said. Nami looked at him and sighed. She held up a sheet of paper, and Luffy looked at it hard.

"My bounty is 400,000,000. That's right, it went up!" said Luffy. I stared at him for a few moments, and then I fainted.

When I woke up, Chopper was looking me over while Luffy and the others crowded around me.

"Oh, you're awake! You fainted because you were overly surprised at our bounties." said Chopper.

"My bounty is so awesome, isn't it?" said Luffy while dancing around. I looked at him like he was crazy, who would ever want a large bounty. While I looked around at the assembled crew, I realized that I was with pirates. On a pirate ship. And I was the only civilian. If marines came, would I be able to hide?

"Hey, what are you thinking about, Karen?" I started a bit when Luffy's face appeared right in front of me.

"Oh, nothing." I said, looking up at him. His eyes shined in understanding for a moment, then he nodded. I quickly changed my expression, hoping he hadn't seen anything in my eyes. I excused myself, and sat in a beach chair near Robin. She must have glanced at me beneath her sunglasses, and she asked me, "Did Luffy-san see something inside your eyes?" I looked at her quickly, and was surprised when she chuckled.

"It's okay. I won't tell, and neither will Luffy-san. We all have different secrets that we kept when we were younger." I nodded in understanding, but was still wishing that Luffy hadn't noticed. Everyone had their own demons in their past, and I had hidden mine for so long I had almost forgotten.

* * *

Sort of cliffhanger? I'm sorry for not updating much, but coming next week I will try to post a new chapter every other Sunday. Thank you so much for any reviews, favorites, or follows you have given me. You all give me the confidence to write. Thank you.


End file.
